Heart of Gold - Harvest Moon The Lost Valley
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: Claire falls in love with Tony. It seems their love is mutual when they go to the Starry Night Festival together. - Harvest Moon The Lost Valley


"Bark Bark!" My dog growled as it pulled the blanket off me.

"Ok i'm up!" I laughed, scrambling out of bed.

I looked out the window. It was a bright day as usual, good thing it isn't snowing today. Today should be a good day. Looking down at my watch, I could see that it was 6:00 in the morning. I got up early today huh?

After eating a slice of bread with my homemade strawberry jam for breakfast, I headed out of my house and into the winter wilderness outside where the Merchant Sam was ready to greet me.

"G' morning Claire! My, you're looking dressed up today! What's the occasion?" He asked me, accompanied with a big smile.

"Well yesterday I got word that some new people would be coming here today so I wanted to look nice!" I explained, tightening my ponytail.

"Oh yeah, that blacksmith family right? Apparently there's a boy y'all age there too!" Sam gossiped, brushing his beard.

"I see! I'll go and visit them then! They should be at Moon Valley right?" I asked.

"Yep, yep. Although, it is a bit early now, if they come by I'll tell them you'll be at Moon Valley, ok?" Sam suggested.

"Ok! I'll be off then, those animals aren't going to feed themselves!" I laughed, waving Sam goodbye.

Stumbling up the snow covered stairs, I looked out onto the Valley. There was only my farm and crop field really. I should try harder to make the land more bountiful like the Harvest Godess requested.

It took a while to water the crops and feed the animals, but soon enough it was 9:30. I should head to Moon Valley now. There's no bridge across the river, so I always have to jump over whenever I go to Moon Valley.

Finally I was on the other side, where the trees are made of hardwood and are covered in beautiful leaves. It was hard to make my way through the hardwood forest, but eventually I arrived at Moon Valley. When I got there it was... 10:00?! That took longer than expected, the new people should be there already!

I scrambled in hoping not to be too late, as I arrived I saw three figures. One of which was a strong man with a hard face. Another was a small child with a cheeky expression. The last one was... a teenager just like me. He looked serious and sensitive but in a way... cute. Really cute atcually.

Introductions were made and I found out that the strong man was the two boy's dad, his name was Brutus. The younger boy was Jimmy and the boy my age was... Tony. What a cool name...

Time passed and seasons went by, until it was finally Winter 15th, the day of the Starry Night Festival. This event is where you invite a **special someone** to the Harvest Godess's Spring and stargaze with them. On this day, I promised to go with Tony. He's picking me up any time between 7:00pm and 8:00pm. Right now I'm waiting patiently for him to come.

Now I think about it... I really have spent a lot of time with Tony. I've fulfilled all of his requested and i've met up with him whenever he goes to Moon Valley. I hope he will come more often after this.

Whilst trapped in my thoughts, I didn't hear a knock on the door. They knocked again and awakened me from my thoughts.

I quickly opened the door, not wanting to keep him waiting, and there he stood. As amazing as ever.

"We should get going. I guess..." He suggested, looking a little flustered.

I nodded my head, and with that he took my hand and guided me over to the Harvest Godess's Spring where it's always full of beautiful flowers and calming waterfalls.

We sat above the waterfall and everything went eerily quiet. It was a good quiet though because I was there with Tony. I put my hand over his and he seemed to jump a bit, when I looked over at him he was blushing.

"Aren't those stars something...?" He asked, breaking the silence. In reply, I nodded my head and smiled at him. "You can't see them so clearly down in Hillsville..." He explained. Oh that's right, I haven't been to see his work in Hillsville, I should sometime. I nodded again and looked right into his eyes, they looked so beautiful whilst the stars reflected on them. The area went quiet again and we were both blushing wildly.

"Sorry, I just... can't really think of anything to say." He announced, looking down at the waterfall.

"That's ok..." I replied cheerily.

"But I'm glad I came here with you, Claire." He sighed, looking very flustered. Then suddenly, his face turned a bright red and he turned and looked me in the eye. "It's... How should I put it... It's like the warm glow of a hot iron ingot..." He explained, blushing. I'm not too familiar with blacksmith terms but I think I understand well enough.

"I'm glad to hear that..." I blushed.

After watching the stars for a while, it was finally time to go home. Although I didn't want it to end.

"It's really getting cold, isn't it? Are you doing ok...?" He asked me, rising to his feet.

"I do feel a bit cold..." I replied, getting up as well.

"Yeah... Why don't we go back?" He asked me, grabbing my hand. Nodding my head, I started to walk back with Tony. It was pretty quiet, until he said this. "Wouldn't it be neat to do this again next year?"

"Yes!" I replied instantly with a big smile.

Soon after that I returned to my house and waved Tony off.

From now on... I'm really going to go for Tony. I...

I love him!

 **\- THE END -**

Thank you for reading! This is my second story and I hope you enjoyed! :3 I really love Harvest Moon Lost Valley, it was a real difference to the other games and I really love it! In this game you can choose a Bachelor or Bachelorette depending on if you're a boy or a girl, and you can guess who I choose! TONY! Well, anyway it was really fun writing in the POV of Claire the female protagonist and I hope to do it again! Anyways, if you have any suggestions please tell me, my profile provides you with the things I enjoy so please make some suggestions with them too! :D Thanks again ~


End file.
